


Ecdysis

by mole



Series: Pistil [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kuron, Body Horror, Intersex Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Marathon Sex, Mpreg, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 《Being》后续。3p。要素超多辣鸡注意
Relationships: Keith/Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Kuron/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuron/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Pistil [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349068
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

经过转角之前，Shiro抬起手臂仔细嗅闻，信息素已被中和剂催化为一片稀薄水雾，针尖从皮肤内里刺透。Kuron和缓的中音越过絮絮话声和引擎无处不在的嗡鸣，仿佛击石挑出的一涌白浪。他率先注意到他，并打了个招呼。  
他使用的称呼是“舰长”。余下舰员匆匆问好，注意力并不在此。Shiro不愿过多打扰，意欲改换路线，但同Kuron擦肩时被拽住手腕、一记紧握便放开。那触感留在皮肤的记忆像好床单松快地堆叠下去。  
“能在那边等我一会吗？”对方从话语的紊流之下推过这句询问。他吞咽了一次，忽然感到衣料仍粘着汗湿的身体。走廊锥子般向前伸去，人声和热气将他围拢，似乎潜意识中总有一处疑心，他们都能看见他，看见其下所有。Shiro走到背光处，整理制服下摆，他的腰带已比从前退后两个带孔，但还没到必须订做新装的程度。  
诚然，坦诚让他人观察这生物样本，比他想象得更加严峻。几个月以来，不因他日益明显的体态侧目的竟只剩下尾巴乱甩、浑身黛紫毛皮的八英尺大猫和眼睛均匀排布在六条膝盖的船夫座水母，多样的性别分化在银河系外并不鲜见，但要忍受舰桥成员小心翼翼的“你确定要加入这趟野外考察吗？”变得愈发困难，四五次以后，Shiro干脆不再问了，给他们省些功夫。  
Kuron和那几个孩子笑起来——说他们是孩子，因为那些生雀斑的褐色脸庞涂满青春和野心勃勃。他们穿着制服就像将姜饼人强行塞进三角形的拼图板里，或许也相信数学多过相信人。Kuron很轻易地拍拍其中一位的肩膀（“别觉得不复查报告理所当然了”，Shiro从来不复查报告），他语调严肃但不至于严厉，对方大概做了个鬼脸，令他笑出牙齿。Shiro当然从没见过自己笑起来是个什么样子，现在他觉得这景象怪傻气的。  
“总是把不同省份间的变位搞混，”他追上Shiro脚步时无奈地笑道，“错上两个词，塞比尔人就会以为我们在运送纳粹而不是兰花植株。”  
“每个人都会犯错嘛。”Shiro说着找到一扇门，并快速输入了自己的权限码。Kuron的身体突然贴近，怀疑地说：“你怎么出了这么多汗？”  
Shiro一声不发，抢先进了房间，灰尘的苦味弄得他鼻子发痒。一只手抚上前额，他吓了一跳，下意识躲开了。  
“还在发烧。”Kuron说，陡然恢复了面对那群学员的架势，他嘴唇抿成一线。Shiro忽然发现墙边一块霉斑的形状特别有趣。  
“你该回寝室，或者到医疗舱去。你不需要硬逼着自己——”  
“午饭之前我只剩一个和大使们的例会了，”Shiro僵硬地辩白，不自觉带上一点求恳，“再说我感觉并不坏，至少没看上去那么糟。你又不是唯一一个真喜欢自己的工作的。”  
Kuron背靠房门，抱着手臂瞪着他，过了一会儿，他拧上门锁。  
“让我看看你。”他简单地指示道。Shiro点了点头，松开皮带，任对方几步上来、手指探进裤腰。  
他一碰就知道出了什么事，指肚滑过饱满的阴唇，不再往里深入。“我打赌他让你感觉很好，对吧？”Shiro无需更多指令就伸手去撕扯他的纽扣，很快让深红的半勃抵上自己怀孕的腹部，黏液弄得那片皮肤又湿又亮。他想要转过身用个更方便的姿势，但被Kuron动作制止，好吧，决定权在于他的老二，Shiro是这艘空中方舟的实际最高统领，然而在这事儿上他仅有张开两腿的权利。湿软的雌穴一暴露在外，就于Kuron两指间不断瑟缩，他腰部因受力不均开始酸痛，并感到下体液状的异物感，Keith在他发情期间一向射得不少。  
“看来我有些落后了。”Kuron用听不出来是在开玩笑的声音玩笑道。Shiro在看不见的地方被撑满，他咬牙忍住第一波在血管流窜啃噬的电火花，Kuron往上一顶，他被汗津津、狼狈不已地劈开。  
非要说的话，使用也是一种服务，他怎么都想不到这主意一开始出自Keith那张已很少惹是生非的嘴巴。“我们该在船上做点什么，”他一边顺着Shiro肩膀的弧度吮吸一边喃喃，“……抓住你，在每个房间标记你一遍。想知道谁能在你里面射得更多……”  
其时Shiro正骑在Kuron的老二上面喘得竭力，他快高潮了，因此对他们的什么荒唐话都无暇做多考虑。他被操得蜷起腿来，倚在Keith怀中小声呜咽，想要退却时让背后的身体禁锢，alpha一只手保护性地抚摸着他圆肿的小腹。过后他们湿淋淋精疲力尽地架在一起，那两人也注意着不要压到他的上肢。  
Kuron突然笑出了声。“你比我记得的还要争强好胜。”他调侃道，对象不用多说，让Shiro枕住的那只手正不住把玩Keith伸向四面八方的发尾。  
“在这种事上没必要争强好胜吧。”Shiro颇不自在地说。  
“喔，你觉得我抓不住你吗，舰长？”Keith侧头看了他一眼，随后又舒服地融化进Kuron的抚摸当中，“如果我能把你按在舰长席——”  
他的手指按在Shiro潮湿入口，令男人哆嗦一下。指尖蘸住水液，缓缓推进，Kuron凑下来吻他的太阳穴。发情期尚有两天余热，他们都心知肚明，“也许你确实需要这个，”他的呼吸狎昵地裹住耳郭，Shiro忍不住夹紧双腿，吮住那些手指，交叠的肢体捕蝶网般缠了上来，“保持放松状态，保持清醒。这对你有好处，Shiro。”  
Shiro并不清楚自己答应了什么——也有可能是在Keith将舌头伸进他的阴口之后才倒出的胡话——那后面的事他确实记不清了。但到了第二天，游戏如约进行，Keith在第四作战室捉住他，并把他按倒在一幅塞比尔生产省的矿脉地图上，糜碎的金粒因此染上他们指节。中尉撞入Shiro身体时显示屏下的电流在他脑后沙沙作响，裸露的皮肤被静电抚慰黏连，他两手紧扣着仪器边框，随着高潮到来而险些在金属留下指印，第二次就没这么好运了，Shiro失手掰坏杂物间的铁架，只因Keith做到一半决定拧他肿胀的乳头。他的下腹暴露在空气里，感觉沉坠又燥热，制服下摆被自己咬进口，好遏制除了过大手劲外其他引人耳目的变量。过后他会往自己身上泼水，告诉别人他不慎打翻了茶杯所以大腿和腰间都泛湿。啧，他湿得浸透了底裤顺着腿内淌，情人们的精液并未让这一窘境有所好转。等到Kuron来干他，阴茎从湿透撑大的穴口滑进，情色水声令人耳软，迦拉男孩射进的种子被推挤外溢，涂上Kuron的阴毛和他的臀缝。Kuron叹着气，大概觉得他们弄得乱糟糟，如今要他来善后——Shiro比早上还要湿，但已经没那么紧了，每被全部没入一次那狭小的阴唇都翻向外，充血而粉红，这次完了他得先去更衣间换一次衣服，塞比尔的使节们在等着他入席。  
Kuron比Keith要有耐心，但也不足以支撑到做整场前戏，他基本将Shiro钉在墙上、往自己的阴茎下坐，撞过每个敏感位置。beta无法成结，但只要能快点儿得到一次高潮Shiro并不在乎，他由着对方摆弄自己，磨蹭颈间动脉和耳后，手掌托住大腿而后尾椎，全部都是若易地而处他也会做下的举动，正因熟知彼此的身体他们才能更好地掌控这些。Shiro将小腿挂上对方腰间，这个姿势总被他鼓胀的腹部阻挠，但好处是可以接吻，Kuron刚吮住他的下唇，Keith的声音却隐隐从墙后响起：“你说你看到过舰长？”  
Shiro知道他们自始至终很安静，他知道，Keith和舰员们听不见在这儿发生的任何事，他们讨论的对象仅在一门之隔，工作时间却像条发情的狗（好吧，但这不全是他的责任），让克隆体操他那湿漉漉、高热乞求的阴道。Kuron更发狠地咬住他好不让两个人发出声音，交谈并未停止，只是转去了维和工作的例行汇报，Shiro的头似乎撞到墙板一下。一下，他的心跳都快停了。  
他动耳探听是否有暴露的踪迹，但Kuron在他唇上呜咽着，“我快要、”他的怀抱愈发紧，以近乎疼痛的力道固定住Shiro上身、使用玩具般凿进去，Shiro不得不用拳头捂住哭喊，而后他才想起他用不着咬自己，而该咬这麻烦制造者的肩膀，但Kuron已将他干上顶峰，阴茎抽动射到温热肚皮，珍珠色顺着肉体的圆弧很快淌落、积攒在绵软性器底部。这还不是最糟的：Kuron抽出去时带出的精液缓慢淌进臀沟之中，Shiro忍不住战栗，对方用手掌抹去他肚子上的那些。  
“还撑得住吗？”他听起来确实担忧，手又往后头一拭，Shiro差点就推开他，但知道Kuron好意打理，因此只扶着他的胸口粗喘，并在心里给自己两分钟时间，之后就得出去面对那些长三个头的热情大使。他用手指无意识地在肚腹上画着圈，那里的皮肤平滑紧绷，仿佛一块有生命的织物。Kuron在黑暗里紧捏了一下他的手。  
“我还好。”他这才作答，慢慢拉起长裤，对方软下去的阴茎还抵着大腿，一旦情欲熄灭，这种程度的亲密就显得格格不入了。他们各自整理衣物，手和衣角时而擦碰，空气里暧昧的湿意像一层膜覆在身周，滴下黏稠的蜜珠。Shiro等待着一个能安全走出去的时机，尽管勾连他意识的一切缝线都在尖叫着让他马上离开。


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro和Iverson一起吃了午饭，期间一直在谈论一个特别恼人的塞比尔使节、脱水蓝莓和Keith。更准确的说，是他和Keith共同拥有的那项物事。Iverson说他本想推荐Keith去参加一个β象限的长途运输任务，“但也许这段日子你会更情愿他们陪在身边。”他实事求是的说，嫌恶地舀起一勺蓝莓。  
Shiro对他笑笑，感觉有些窘迫。“如果他想去的话……”他边说边将咸过了头的青豌豆囫囵吞下，Iverson将自己的土豆泥分了一些过来。这只让他更加发窘。  
“如果他想去的话。”对方同意道，“不管怎样，在宇宙里有个家庭还是挺好的，看看我地球上的妻女，我快有三年没见她们了……我给你看过Hannah的照片吗？她去年考上了麻省理工，头发染成绿颜色，视讯里和我说两句话就和男朋友发起短信来。孩子们都是这样，有时候你看着自己养大的那个爱哭鬼，发现他们陌生得不敢相信。”  
“下一次靠港，你有考虑休个年假吗？”Shiro问。Iverson耸耸肩：“我不知道，Shiro——”  
“你该回去，”他半是戏谑半是认真地说，“不然我只好叫来‘大人物’了。”  
他曾经的顶头上司瞪圆眼睛，等他低头吃起脱水蓝莓以后才笑出声：“你个臭小——”

***

“我当然想去。”Keith挤过另一组舰员时皱着眉说，“Zethrid也希望我去找她们一趟，你还记得阿鲁亚吗？很明显迦拉人在当地还是挺不受欢迎，阿鲁亚人非得要一个Voltron骑士过去不可……”  
“我明白，我会跟那边说一声的。”Shiro轻轻叹气，不停与过路人擦撞肩膀、相互致歉。何时起阿特拉斯上也已人满为患？他们带着满载数据的PADD与有关沉积星球的新话题占据每个角落，拐进一条走廊，轮机室成员发出撼天动地的大笑；走进一间实验室，Slav正大惊小怪地指摘实验人员裤子的样式（“纽扣会让气阀加压的几率上升1.65%！”）。D区的杂物室门口，Shiro很确定舰上不止他们这一对在偷行苟且。  
他已经被身旁的Keith搅得口干舌燥，险些扯坏盥洗室的门把。“嘿，嘿，冷静点，让我来，好吗？上次Pidge教过我一个小技巧。”Keith安抚地说着，接手控制面板，重连端口，绕过安全协议，最后抬手示意Shiro快进去。面对他狐疑的目光，Keith只得说：“上次Pidge教了Hunk一个小技巧而我正好听见……”  
Shiro走近隔间，一一确认没有观众打扰，Keith没有跟过来，只是咬着唇站在洗手台边。看到他这样子Shiro就心软，他过去牵起对方的手，听到他说：“我会很快回来。”  
“用不着担心我，”Shiro温声说道，“我们都很安全。”  
他的安抚像碱液流过咽喉，剧痛却由内延伸、如同菌种在器皿内爬行。他在一记强烈的心跳后才感到慌张向上蔓延，仿佛一部分的自己猛地敲了敲胸膛，大声指责：听听你说的是什么话！  
“我想和你多待一阵子。”Keith说道，一如往常坦率。Shiro露出微笑，俯身轻轻亲吻他。  
“alpha。”他将声音压得低沉，于是Keith搂上他的脊背，又马上放松了力道。“压到你了吗？”他小心地问，语气好温柔，Shiro引着他的手放上小腹。他们摸不到孩子的心跳，但她真真切切，就在那儿。  
Keith好心肠地让他转身。他从背后迎来的吻却不顾一切，手在他濡湿腿间摸了两次，仅为享受那被渴索、汁水淋漓的满足感。他轻易地陷进去，像手指陷进粉红色的棉花糖，嘉年华上的孩子们嚼着指头上的糖粒。Keith抓住Shiro的胯部，向前动起腰时将他撞到洗手台沿，Shiro只得抽出一只手垫在小腹前作为缓冲。抱歉，对方轻声说，掐着他的屁股往后拽了些，Shiro脚下打滑，被对方的动作顶入内部，他甚至已经能感觉到Keith的结了。中尉显得格外兴奋和粗鲁，或许是因为他们正处于公共场合，在本该人来人往的地方大敞着腰带衣领，Shiro透过银镜水渍看见自己下腹泛红的隆起和那之下显得苍白凸出的胯骨，他被Keith操进的地方叫高台遮挡，但时而后退，依稀看到那阴唇如何被流畅地打开。他想相信Keith那小把戏，可又随时提心吊胆，若确实有人进入，哪怕听见一点，他们的舰长是个被操熟的婊子，看看他的穴吧，被人瞧着，他却把那根老二吸得更紧。“Keith，Keith我听到有人，”他警告道，身体已经因惊恐僵直发抖，下体却兴奋得无以复加，更可怕的是身后并没有要停的意思，“不，Keith——”  
阿特拉斯或许在和他玩笑。Shiro咬起嘴唇。拥有与舰长一致的生物编码意味着几乎能在这里做一切事。事实上，“是我”，在这安抚传来之后他才听见Keith威胁性的低吼，听上去确实像有人打扰了食肉兽类进食。Kuron走进来的脚步如此之轻，Shiro甚至没来得及感到放松就先被下意识的羞耻撕裂，他的克隆好整以暇，在两米外看他衣衫不整、身体随汗水晃动并被撞红，如此先一步破碎。  
Kuron看了一眼他们占据的那座洗手池，自Keith身后绕一圈，往里瞧了瞧，随后来到旁边石台冲洗双手。整个过程中，他盯着镜子里Shiro微微向上颤动、满面红云的荒唐样，肉体拍击声回荡瓷砖间，是如何原始、与这明亮冷淡的房间不衬。  
Shiro与他在镜中四目相对，“如果你们接着占用公有财产，下次我可不能保证顺利说服Wienka上尉去两条走廊以外的盥洗室解手了。”他说着用纸巾擦干手掌，自始至终没有碰他们一人的意思。一半的Shiro难为情到想蜷缩起身体，另一半则被快意不断打开、冲击、淹没。这是工作时间的公开场合，如果Keith真把他结住鬼知道他们还得在里面困多久？  
Shiro被内壁一处的顶撞激得闭起眼来。“也、也许不该在里面成结……”声音断断续续，Keith放慢一些，关怀地从后面抚着他的额头。  
“你不想要我们就不做。”他保证道，手臂环上Shiro的腹部，不同于Kuron，他常自后这样抱他，仿佛要将他和一切潜在的、与过去有关的危险隔绝。Shiro仰着头，向后沉进他怀抱的热意中去。“我想要。”他坦白，Keith急促的呼吸拂过他的耳朵。对方的动作又变得激动起来，腹部那只手滑下去握住他的阴茎。没了手掌触碰的皮肉感觉异常暴露、寒冷，但Keith很快令他完全勃起，前头在阴穴的顶撞中吐出淫液。Kuron抱着臂靠在墙上，Shiro说不上他是不是在嫉妒。如果是，在嫉妒谁？他的上衣让Keith撩起来，镜中肚腹皮肤紧绷至显现蓝色静脉，乳晕变得深而明显，Keith试过靠这里和耳朵让他射，他也骑在Shiro的胸口、老二蹭着乳肉直到喷溅在锁骨和下巴上。Shiro下头被Kuron舔着，收缩得不成样子，他盯住Keith的铃口随颤抖射出股股乳色，alpha的信息素扎进喉咙，令他卖力伸出舌头想把那气味吞下肚去。他把对方舔得干干净净，猫舔牛奶盆一般，之后又去服务Kuron的阴茎和后穴。他的情人们是都干净了、体面了，而他瘫软在枕头床褥，浑身是汗水体液，像口水弄脏自己的小狗，他们对他轻声细语，咬着耳朵说下流话，但没真让他射过。不像现在。Shiro感到自己被使用过度，他阴唇磨得红肿，大概已经充血破皮，然而被alpha挞伐的晕眩感暂时麻醉了痛楚。他也没法裹住哪怕一点他们留在体内的浓稠体液，他的洞太松了，滑溜溜的，走路时很难保持一个得体的姿势。  
作为士兵的特质在这种情况凸显了出来，尽管Shiro是在被下属轮流上，但他保持沉默，保持服从和专业，不问，不说，他并不认为自己在同时拒绝和操纵着两个男人，说到底这是游戏，填埋在戏谑和肉欲中的含情脉脉，他能够放下心来，让自己暂时地享受这种特权。怀孕令他的身体饥馑，是的，所有医学专家、资料和书籍都会告诉你那是荷尔蒙作怪，但Shiro怀疑自己利用了这一点，就好像有这些冠冕堂皇的说辞摆在面前，他就能从那个无畏领袖的身份里暂时脱出些许，悄悄地（但令人兴奋地）顺应欲望、撕下那些本就支离破碎的外皮。  
唉，下流无耻，他被两根老二在舰上每个角落操，并毫不羞愧。Kuron是正确的，他需要这个，他在满是蛛网和橡胶味的杂物室里对他们分开腿，再回到舰长席和舵手确认新的传送坐标、读文件到两眼发酸，身体和精神都向外满溢。在会议末尾立身送出大使时，他咬破了嘴唇，腹中幼小的手脚踢踏，而未干的精液正缓慢顺着腿根爬下去，他是个多么不称职的父亲呀。Shiro太过专注于不要出声，以致差点忽略了大使友善的道别：他祝福众人身体康健。Shiro只希望对方闻不到自己。  
Keith扯住他的头发，隔着泪水的迷蒙和镜面的反射，Shiro意识到他没有看过来。“过来吧。”他对着Kuron说道，声音里的不耐烦活像正劝服小孩喝下一勺鱼肝油，“你可以操他的腿。”说着，五指如钳楔入一侧臀瓣，Shiro倒抽冷气，不慎将他夹得更紧。他被微微扳成侧姿，让alpha慷慨分享他的婊子——那与他肖似的面孔上表情冷硬，同长裤里明显的半勃形成一个滑稽的分野，Shiro胸膛里漾起恐慌，尽管他不介意被同时插进两边，可当下这处境让他不得不考虑起事后处理的困难程度。  
中尉停在他身体最深处，Shiro绵长而嘶哑地呻吟，晃动腰部吸吮着想榨出那个结来，他起了应激反应，紧得像个处子，每一下甬道都被强行破开、扩张痉挛的黏膜，他控制机械臂撑住台沿，用最后的一点自尊心支持上半身。Kuron望着他们，说话了。“你抓到的他，你赢这一次。”  
活见鬼，他们可说是独创自己的语言，用他的阴阜和汗滴作元音与辅音，将黏滑的精液涂抹上嘴唇和脱口而出的叹词、符点、俚语。享用他时他们就吐露和纯熟这门语言，往生殖腔口里送一下，那是说，再翘高些你的屁股；捏动乳头，那是说，你该闭起眼睛来。对的，对的，闭上眼吧，高潮时你在我怀里。Shiro能从每句话里分辨出Kuron那宽大有力的手，和Keith莽撞的髋骨，他太瘦了，尽管已比从前肌体结实，但仿佛自青少年期遗留下来的、凸出的骨头仍会将他撞痛。他和Kuron都注意着Keith的饮食，他们甚至列了张表呢。  
那门语言是以他们为中心的，自然也前后矛盾，逻辑失衡。Kuron从那扇被封住的门离开了，而Shiro不确定自己一瞬间的心悸是因他以为Kuron会走过来，或者Keith会过去。中尉嗅着他的标记，迷恋地在后颈磨蹭鼻翼。我喜欢这样。Keith低声说道。你在我周围抖得好厉害……上午他操过你了，对不对？我听到了你们……  
Shiro没法否认。Keith喉中发出细细的呻吟，更深地蹭进颈窝，他的手重新找上Shiro流水的前端，力气大得马上令他哭叫出声，躬起身体断断续续地射了出来，他甚至没感到自己是在射精，只看见大滴大滴的精液沾染瓷砖地面。那一瞬间他自厌又骄矜，他需要他们，或许比他所承认的还多，他们的手割开了他，剖出一团愤怒而孱弱的火，颤动湿淋淋的鳞翅。  
而Keith伏入他的听觉，用无意识的咕噜把他钉在原地，直到他的胸口和身体其他部分一样混乱、膨胀，他将自己一件件敛起来，随后说：“是时候让阿特拉斯更新一下等级权限了。”


	3. Chapter 3

公平点说这计划他只筹备了3.6分钟，其中两分半都是在电梯里一个特别爱喷口水的齐威人身旁度过的，痛苦令人思维活跃。Shiro耐心地观察了一段时间，处理了最后一点文书工作，然后呼叫Kogane中尉到轮机室。  
Keith在侧舱里等他，见他带着Kuron进来只是略有惊讶。“这样不会太过头吗？”他问。Shiro松了松领口，虚揽住Kuron的腰，倾身将他下唇吮进牙齿之间。Keith发出仿佛喉咙被扼住的一声，如果此刻Shiro不是太过专注的话，他应该会觉得这样非常可爱。Kuron温顺地回吻他，却都心知存了表演之意。对方两只手捏着他的屁股，让他不得不分唇喘息。  
“让我来。”他说道，跪下来为Kuron解开腰带，舔流水的冰棒般舐去前液，他表现一定不错，因为Kuron险些忍不住呻吟声，他的呼吸在四壁起伏，但这仍旧不够，Shiro转头扯住Keith的拉链，引对方站来身旁。在他们制造的狎昵的影子里，Shiro捧着他们的性器来回舔弄，好像大着肚子吸别人的老二是他这辈子最要紧的任务。他的膝盖和腰背皆隐隐生痛，且不确定一会儿完事以后自己还能否站起来。Keith的龟头搅在他口中，顶出更多唾液，他没有功夫去抹掉它们，另一只手仍揉弄着Kuron半勃起的性器，润滑不够，令他很难动作。Shiro只得将嘴里那根吐出去，湿漉漉的舌头顺着Kuron皮肤下的静脉舔开，并在口中尝到前液的咸味。  
舔舐他俩的滋味不尽相似，就像他们有着截然不同的体味，Keith总萦绕alpha的辛辣麝香。那说不上糟糕，Shiro也不是分辨其中差别的好手。如果让个徘徊在漏水巷子里穿着皮衣、一次活儿五十块钱的男孩来讲，他大概能告诉你alpha仿佛又浓又苦的稠密泡沫，而beta尝上去像一次程式化的性爱，omega呢，他们太容易被操控了，他们甜美又咸涩，汗液和润液流得一样多，他有本事让个omega在三分钟内尖叫着射上一腿。Shiro的最高记录是两分五十，多重高潮，公平来讲，是Kuron将跳蛋的功率调得过大了。  
现在他颇有耐心。毕竟不是他自己被禁锢在一张温暖吮吸的嘴里、喉口平滑的肌肉像个环拢入充血的性器官，他认认真真地给他们吸着老二，吃不进的部分用手去捕获。他的腹部沉得如灌入铅水，心脏狂跳，Keith握着自己，流水的前端抵上Shiro因吞咽而缩紧的脸颊，轻轻拍打那已经发红的皮肤。“你的嘴好舒服。”那声音里的赞赏如一道热流奔下脊柱，“还有你的手……”  
Shiro闭起眼，在Kuron的阴茎上闷哼出声，他像个饥渴的婴孩般嘬吸，随后带着湿润水响让它离开嘴唇，重又用舌面摩擦Keith的柱身。他甚至吻上了阴囊，将一边含进口中，Keith几乎站不稳，Kuron扶住他、让他转过头来接吻，他的手指插进Shiro发间，扯不住那汗湿的短发，因此只是缓缓按揉着他的头皮。  
Shiro不会忘记对方是怎样用手让自己无数次高潮的，他的身体为这想象激起小串酥麻的电流。欲望很快被压抑，这一次的重点不在于他，Shiro稍稍加大了力度，脸颊磨蹭着他们的下体，几乎为此愉悦得发出呼噜声，Keith率先射出来时，他张大了嘴让精液喷溅上舌头和脸，而后Kuron也到了，被他圈着滑过高潮，将Shiro的脸射成一团糟污。他睫毛上都挂了体液，牛乳似的从舌尖和下巴滴落。Shiro卷起舌头，让他们看见自己是怎么把那些东西吞下去的。  
“Shiro。”Kuron似乎目瞪口呆。Shiro默不作声，自顾自舔净嘴唇，又掏出纸巾擦拭面庞，他飞快站直身体，另两个人裤带还未系好，动作带着高潮后的迟缓，他就像抓到学生胡搞的校长一样注视他们。  
“这一次你们没能射在里头，”他轻松地说，“我想谁都不能得分，对吧？”

***

等他又给Keith发去信息却没有得到回复，他觉得自己这次确实有点过头了。

***

“你在听我说话吗？”一瞬间Shiro以为自己还站在寝室，凝望镜中人像，而后他记起这不是他，Kuron的鼻梁光洁高挺，没有鲜红疤痕将其一贯两半。他摇了摇头，说：“抱歉。”  
“没关系，”Kuron说，“最近你好像经常走神。”  
“我分心了，没什么大不了的。”  
他盯着一盆紫罗兰色的蕨类植物舒卷叶片，梳理着那些绒毛般的刺。温室内隆隆的潮气和外星植物甜腻的花粉味令他有些反胃。自从上次被一盆莬丝子咬了一口、并因过敏症状卧床三天后，Shiro就对这座伪装成可爱小培育园的死亡雨林充满了警惕。  
他的犹豫像蛛网上的露珠滚入Kuron手心，在对方开口之前，Shiro心电感应般从他身上嗅出同样的情绪，这让他顿时有些愧疚。“我刚来这里的时候也总是走神，”Kuron说，“我什么都记得，又什么都不明白。那段时间感觉真怪。”  
“我能理解。”Shiro靠向生态箱玻璃，感到其后热意滚滚而来。他想起自己刚被拽出黑狮，有实的肉体竟是如此错乱与沉重。他说：Keith。脑海里浮现的却是一片燃烧的战船，机械之神手执利剑，切进他的胸膛。正如最后一次从飞船窗口看见背向而驰的地球，他从未想过自己能活着出去。  
几分钟以后，当Kuron坐在温暖的暗房、将他拉上自己膝盖，Shiro会回想起更多事物，但这一次，它们不再属于那个坐飞船逃离地球的年轻宇航员，Haggar确保了这一点。甫一从人造的羊水破出，他寒冷虚弱，蜷缩在手术床上失神地颤抖，有人碰了他，有人将他抹干，像擦洗一个婴儿，之后他们用赤裸裸的疼痛为他受洗。三次电击以后他就失禁，实验人员们讨论最强的一个撑到了五次。  
“你应该庆幸我们让你存活在此，”长袍后的女人告诉他，“人类的身体太过原始……羸弱，倒是和你们可笑的自由意志相匹配。那样的东西对帝国没有什么用处。”  
白骨般的手指划上Shiro腿间之时，他带着一丝恶心浑身僵直。接着他意识到女巫翻开那片依附的皮肉，然而没有疼痛，只有橡胶手套碰在皮肤的滑腻感。他的内里窸窸窣窣，被手指翻检，电击实验没有再进行，但十几小时后他们给了他第一次性高潮，那来自于一架机器上连缀的红色圆球。Shiro的双腿被打开着扣在床脚，他认为自己看见了天花板灯罩中叫强光映照出的黑色虫卵。  
“还记得爸爸喜欢的那架遥控直升机吗？”Kuron说，“它装着软梯和吊篮，能把苹果运到树屋上去。”  
“那只讨厌的松鼠咬住梯子，结果它在梧桐树下英勇坠机了。”Shiro下意识接道。Kuron正看着他微笑，他也笑了起来。  
“离培养箱远一点，男孩们，”Colleen在一扇象耳那么大的棕榈叶后叫道，“不然会被晒伤的。”  
Shiro并不太想照做，他浑身被暖得热烘烘的，十分舒服，于是假装对箱子里的东西表现兴趣。Kuron说他们在河流省寻获了这一物种，“那里整年阳光普照，有足量的辐射促进她生长。生态箱是前两天才装好的，Colleen做了大部分工作。”  
“很漂亮。”Shiro说，注视着挂在一截钨枝上纺锤形的虫茧。铂金色丝线在刺目的模拟光照中流动，像一匹金羊毛在国王的花园熠熠发光。  
“根据资料，成虫展翅后有我小臂那么长呢！”Kuron噙着一丝微笑说道，“只是我们没有见过活体，它太难以在自然栖息地以外的地方成活了……”  
他的笑容却将Shiro带回到一个截然不同的时刻：受Sam嘱托来给Colleen捎些三明治时，他看见Kuron和Keith，也是站在这里，神态放松地交谈着什么。周围没有别的人，他站在棕榈的阴影之中，Kuron低下头去，笑着将嘴唇贴上Keith。他们甜蜜而短暂地接吻，Keith直到离开也没发现他。  
Shiro觉得还是装作若无其事比较好。Kuron拍拍他的小臂，向里屋歪了歪头。  
“过来吗？”他问。也不算真的在问。  
Shiro跟上他的脚步，等着对方的吻如所见那般、将他覆盖。


	4. Chapter 4

那天alpha班次结束前，Shiro被引擎室的警报唤去，蜂拥的人群吓了他一跳，询问缘由，才知道有个小个子的荒原人被卡在了通风管道里。  
“我们需要你的胳膊。你知道：艾尔提亚制造、比较有战略价值的那只。”Slav抱着他倒数第二对手臂，一副颐指气使的神态。Shiro看在旁边哭出鼻水的苦主母亲份上才没发作。他和小荒原人的妈妈挤在管道口又哄又劝，最后终于像掏鼹鼠一样把瑟瑟发抖的男孩掏了出来。结果是，他的肩膀被那蜥蜴一样的爪子挠了好几下。  
“再往里卡2.5公分，可就不好收场喽。”Slav瞧着舰员母子离去的背影啧啧感叹，“简单来说，我们都会变成茫茫宇宙里一堆七零八碎的残——”  
“谢谢你的分享，Slav，”Shiro烦躁地打断，“现在闭嘴。”  
“情绪不好，是吧？”对方若有所思地捅了捅他的机械手臂，“机器会给人带来各式各样的影响，各式各样的！如果你愿意，我大可以帮你改造一下这条胳膊，或者这条腿，或者那条腿。”他跟在Shiro脚边絮絮叨叨：“我开玩笑的。玩笑，这个词我用的对吗？经测算玩笑能提高起码3.2%他人的情绪峰值，但我觉得那不切实际，0.65%还比较像样。你得知道，舰长，接下来一个星期你最好一直使用圆珠笔，这样对你的孕期有帮助……”  
“什么！”Shiro失控地大叫出声，门旁的几个舰员齐齐停下来惊恐地看着他。  
“哦，这不会是个秘密吧？”Slav说道。  
他拔腿就走，直到跑到舰桥附近才止住脚步、因腰腹的酸痛弯下腰去。Shiro撑着膝盖平复呼吸，突然发出近乎歇斯底里的大笑，不消说，这又吓到了附近的同事们。  
他决定不再勉强自己捱过剩下的时间了，Coran会理解的。他会捋着那撮怪异的小胡子，颇富经验地点着头：“改造生理系统本就具备一定危险性……再说你孕育着一个混血，Shiro，我不会建议……”“有何不可呢？”Lance耸着肩膀，将鱼钩抛进模拟水域之中，“你爱她，对吗，父母爱自己的孩子，这是人之常情，我们都会理解的。像我祖母说的，只要足够当心……”  
Shiro打开他和Kuron共有的那间寝室，尽管Keith仍保留自己的宿舍，但他们都知道他平常睡在哪里。信息素像是温室里弥漫的植物的湿气，无形而无处不在，他背靠在门板上，呼吸。  
Keith乱蓬蓬的脑袋从一堆被子里探出来：“你回来了？”他听起来有些困倦，带着Shiro所熟稔的、做爱之后特有的沙哑。他脱下外套挂入衣橱，看见伸出床铺Kuron的赤足。  
“过来，好孩子，”尽管脸孔隐藏在毛毯和Keith的身体间，他听着仍旧笑意盈盈，“你今天表现得太好了，舰长，你值得奖励。”  
Shiro走过去时试图脱下裤子，却差点被绊倒，他跌进温暖的床褥与爱人的肢体之中，所有紧绷的神经仿佛一瞬间松弛下来，Keith伸手摸着他的头发。  
“坐起来，Shiro，”Kuron捏了一下他的腰际，“我想尝尝你。”  
Shiro慢吞吞地坐了起来，仍旧有些羞耻，他还湿得厉害，Kuron马上就发现了他大腿内侧干掉的精液，粗糙的舌头舔上去，他看不到对方的脸，因此只觉毛骨悚然。  
舌头越来越放肆地刺入他的身体，翻开外阴、那些柔嫩敏感的组织被细致地舔过，竟真的近似于一次品尝。Shiro摇晃着身体，在晕眩感中骑那根舌头，他听见自己穴口被舔开时发出“啵”的一小声，放浪又无辜，浅尝辄止的刺激只令他痒得难受，他想要alpha的结，但他也不愿放过此时此刻。抚摸着肿胀的小腹，他把自己当成一张皮囊，一只柔软、安全的茧，那下面的事物悄无声息，但苏醒之后它将会探出身躯，即使那意味着将他撕碎，Shiro不知道该如何面对那些，他可以暂时用性、用信息素和荷尔蒙的说法麻痹自己，但一颗苹果向着地面坠落，他同样倒吊半空，他要怎样才能把它接住呢？

***

Keith接住他的身体。“没事的，Shiro，”他在他嘴唇上低柔地说道，“你想要我结住你吗，宝贝？”这个念头令Shiro浑身发麻。不管对着omega还是beta，alpha都能成结，这就是迦拉生态的不公平之处，因为就生理而言，omega永远是alpha的从属。他的第一次发情混乱非常，Kuron尽最大努力在床上照顾他。他操Shiro两个穴口，舔他咬他，但beta无法标记成结，到第二天上，Shiro已经因高热神志不清，把他们的床弄得一塌糊涂。Kuron也不受omega气味的影响，这使他不能完全从生理角度理解Shiro那本能驱使、不知疲倦的淫欲，他想趁Shiro睡觉时去清理下自己，却被对方在温热的水流下抓住。Shiro最终在浴缸里操了他，满脸通红、并被发烧和体内的空虚折磨得不断掉着眼泪，当他在对方身体里射过一次后才回味到自己做了什么：Kuron痛得咬破舌尖，躺在浴缸中勉力抓住瓷沿才不致让两人摔断脖子。Shiro不停地道歉，又忍不住爬到他身上，在醺醺然的热水里晃动腰部骑他的阴茎，但他没法得到那个结，也没法再高潮，这只让他更丢人地哽咽出声，趴在他疲倦的情人胸口心想自己为何悲惨至此。  
Kuron不得不冒险跑出去给他找了个像样的性玩具，于是那天凌晨他让Shiro在被子里高潮了三回，每一次都比上次涌出更多热液。他躺在他身边，手扶在Shiro大腿上，指节探进他吸吮的肠道。“想象这是Keith的结。”他这么耳语着，话语中的诱惑鲜艳欲滴，而Shiro绷紧了腹部又射出一小股精水来。  
他真这么做了——闭上眼睛，遐想Keith在他身上，像他们格斗时那样流汗和颤抖。硅胶玩具的结振动着膨胀，将不断张合的缝隙充实，那是个差强人意的替代，但想到Keith从上俯入的嘴唇足够他抓住身边的躯体、叫尖锐的情潮烧过。绝顶之后，他全身就像躺在碎玻璃上般刺痛难忍。  
“你在想他吗？”有一次他问了出来。Kuron趴在身旁的枕头，额头顶着墙壁喘息。他瞥向Shiro的一眼晦涩难辨。  
“你和我做的时候想着Keith？”他又问了一次，这回口吻更加尖刻。Kuron叹了口气，将那束显眼的额发捋向后头：“为什么这么说？”  
“你让我想着他，”Shiro慢慢地说，“这么做过以后感觉更……奇怪了。”走廊里传来下一班轮值的广播。空气净化器在运转，电机沉闷的声响消弭在黑色的气流之中。Kuron躺到枕头上，转头面对他。  
“在第一次见到他以前我都不能算是真正认识他，”他静静承认道，“我想我有些分不清了……这些到底是出于你的残留，还是我那才独自运转了这些时日的自主意识。”  
他温柔地抚过Shiro的脸颊，“我并没有责怪你的意思。但是……给我点时间，好吗？”  
Shiro胸膛里被重锤沉沉地、缓慢地砸入，他过去碰了碰Kuron的嘴唇。轻得像蝴蝶翅膀。

***

他从没有给Shiro一个准确答案，所以Shiro默认他已经找到了解决方法。他们都在寻找着——Shiro毫不怀疑这一点，即便他们寻找的是不同的原因，不同的出口。  
Shiro由着Keith将他摆弄到一个位置上，他在他肩头烙上吻，在他肚皮涂上火，强壮的心跳踢打向外，天啊，他们如此之近。他们的一部分，他的一部分，合在这副身体里，Shiro捂住那小小的手脚，突然被如潮的愧疚哽住。Kuron在身下抬起头亲着他的下巴。  
他无言地牵起Shiro的义肢，将它从鼓胀的下腹拿开，之后揽住腰部，顺畅而湿润地、让Shiro缓缓插入他的体内。


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro动得沉缓，Kuron的性器自下戳刺他的腹部，令他仿佛同时呼吸着焦油和蜜糖。Kuron已被操松了，又或是他忍耐得很好，仅仅闭着眼、将两腿打得更开。后背被Keith一按，Shiro两膝更深地陷入床垫，他跪伏在Kuron身上，感到阴部被探进三根指头。  
他的姿势并不舒服，肩膀太酸，腰又很重，手指涂了膏油，试探性的戳刺显得厚重，但是对方越顶越深，异物的侵入感也愈发强烈。Shiro吃惊地加重了呼吸。Keith安慰他别妄动，而Kuron让这尝试变得几乎不可能——他不停呻吟出Shiro的名字，beta的甬道温暖狭窄，他的雌穴随顶进流水不住，前头想嵌入更深的同时也想让他物填满。他在他们的躯体上沉没，手与足仿佛被丝线缚入躯干，因为体内惊闹而醒来的时候，他也常常以为自己不能动弹，恐慌的冷汗浸润全身。  
Keith从他肩头舔去一滴汗，轻轻咂着舌头，手指向深处按去，使得酸软感从那一点蔓延开来，他随着被指交的节律晃动，浅浅插入Kuron的穴口，对方抬起腰、私处吸紧了他——Shiro毫无准备地射精了，他想从Kuron体内抽出，但两条修长小腿勾着他的膝盖，从他软塌的阴茎榨出更多体液。Shiro很快因过度敏感而哀鸣出声，他太累了，阴茎埋在里头又黏又热。而被撑大的内壁在这时顶住了Keith凸出的关节。  
他确实被填满了——但和料想中的情景不太一样，Keith的手自然比他经历过的任何东西都要大，他觉得自己胀到极限，想要往前逃开，可Keith只是在甬道的吸吮声中追上去一点，他整只手操进omega的穴口里，Shiro不知道自己已经扩张到了什么模样。他前后顶弄着、干克隆体的屁股，疼痛时来时去，一忽麻痹感官，快感又突然变得电流般强烈，令他不自觉裹吸Keith的拳头，薄薄的黏膜大概也撑作个合用模具，得到一次干性高潮。他哽咽着，想要尽量放松，但越是在那硬物上痉挛欲望来得越强，他又已经硬了，在Kuron下体淌出稀薄的前液来。  
Keith扶着他的腰插入的时候Shiro几乎没有感觉，他徒劳地试图收紧甬道，阴穴仍因此前使用而合不好。alpha轻易滑了进去，用力地撞进那撮口中，Shiro随着他的动作一下一下向前楔去，他控制不了身体任一部分，很快被干得瘫软，每颤一次都发出一声黏糊鼻音。他不剩多少可射了，就在Keith的结溢入阴口的当刻、哆嗦着喷洒Kuron体内。他听见对方并无责备之意的责备：你快把他干坏了。  
假如确实如此，那也不是他们的错。Shiro在余韵中被翻了个个，总算舒服地陷进床铺，用不着自己动作。Kuron还没有射哪，他不能这么自私，张开腿，好好服务，Keith像抚摸一只随时会受惊的动物般爱抚他的肚子，那胚胎大抵在自己父亲做这些荒唐事、被精液浇灌满的间隙睡着了，而Shiro现在也昏昏欲睡起来，Keith探着尖尖的舌头，吻已经不再像个青少年，他一向学得很快，知道自己需要什么、又能给予什么。  
他清楚自己短时间内多半不会再高潮了，但被干得太深还是弹动神经，大腿肌肉扯紧一下，愉悦多时遗留的巴普洛夫的反射。他专心去吻他的男孩，鼻息润入对方皮肤，以另一湿润的部位交合。用另一具身体的经验去开放这一具，说起来十足冒险，让雌性的器官高潮，无论几次都仿佛一种侵犯，第一次接触到温暖的、属于人类的躯体，被他插入体内并射精的时候，Shiro的反应并不好，他先是尖叫、咬，差点把Kuron踹到床下去。接着他又不放他走。  
Kuron以一贯的洞察力明晰这些，因此没有抱怨。但Keith呢？Keith的出现从来都像一道极为明显的断层，其下岩浆滚流，跳过或跳不过。他看着他们的眼神也有些不同，无关好坏，仅包含着他才知道的区别他俩的方法。Shiro并不比他做的好多少，有时他面对镜子，突然不知道对面的是哪个自己。  
Kuron抬起铁灰色的手臂，指腹顺他鼻梁疤痕一划——他的灵魂倏然从裂口剥落，蜕下、叠拢在脚面，剩下只有鲜活的肌肉、骨头、鲜血。如此，他不再是Takashi Shirogane，他与每个有心跳有生灵、却被剥去了本来身份的事物无二，他并不特别，在流水线上装入子宫和獠牙，一头人造的怪物。现在他完成自己的一部分使命了，女巫无心种植的罪愆慢慢结果，他要怎么说服自己去走上这条既定的（或许已有很多个同类走过、在其上毁灭过的）道路呢？  
他盯着Kuron完好的鼻梁，想，关于父亲与玩具飞机的记忆都是安慰剂，他的手从未触摸那聚合脂的廉价玩具，父亲也并不是对着这个自己微笑、将他幼小的身体搂入怀中。然而，那一时刻在脑海留下一块无法磨灭的烫疤，光芒夺目的童年时日，他这副身体从不曾经历的真实感受。对这些情感的条件反射让Shiro几乎以为自己确实如此活过。

***

在他们怀里是最容易令他回到迦拉舰船中那张手术床的时候，但同时，也是这副身体所能容忍的最放松、安全、最能将一切交付的时候。这是道简单的数学题，以物易物，在这么多年过后，即使已有太多事例佐证人心不会比数学更可靠，Shiro还是选择了相信它。  
Keith的舌头向下蔓去，吸吮鼓胀的乳头，令两位Shirogane都起了反应，Shiro尚不适应有人以这种方式品尝他，Kuron则是被他的阴道绞着，他喃喃我真希望也能标记你，弄得Keith笑了一声。Shiro的私处能感到他呼出的热气。  
先慢一点。他说。Shiro看不见下头情形，但随即被舔了一口，恰在与Kuron连接的地方。湿润的舔舐声让他耳朵发烫，Keith同时尝着他们两人。正处交媾的阴唇与阴茎。他丝绒般的口唇裹住，多么温柔，他的确知道自己要什么。  
“操，操……Keith!”Kuron似乎颇难为情地呻吟着，突然全部扎进Shiro体内，却还嫌不够深似的扭动腰和臀部想再干进些，“操，我要——”他弓起腰来，再度抽出去时水泽的溢出格外明显，Keith追过去舔干净那根湿漉漉的性器，直到Kuron受不了地抓着他的头发勒令他停一停。  
“我觉得用不着清理他，”他盯着Shiro大张的私处评论道，“你喜欢这么脏兮兮湿乎乎的——装满我们的东西，对不对？”  
他肚子里那个已经为此证明了，他已经被装得这么满，他们还要将能利用的部分再填满一次，Shiro躺在消毒过的床单上，晕乎乎地点了点头。他又收缩一次穴口，仅为让他们看那些精液是怎么自鲜红的肉缝缓缓淌出。


	6. Chapter 6

他们轮流冲了澡。但等Shiro再度意识到时间的时候，紫色的夜幕已像一瓶葡萄汁在假窗子后打碎，如果没人管，它就随着地球上的时区慢悠悠变幻颜色。Shiro特别不喜欢这一点。他清了清嗓子，发间有手指迟疑地梳过。  
“再睡会吧，”Keith在他脑袋边说道，声音一半闷在枕头里，“还不到九点呢。”  
“晚上九点？”  
“当然是晚上，你说过明天要开会。”这话里有一丝不满的味道，“Kuron出去了——去温室，收到什么紧急呼叫。”  
“可怜的Shirogane博士。”Shiro轻声说，尽管Kuron远未拿到他的学位，他们却早就开始拿这个称呼逗他了，“爱有毒的莬丝子比爱我们还要多。”  
Keith嗤笑一声，转着眼睛，抚摩他们的孩子好像已经成了他的下意识动作。Shiro将僵硬的机械手指盖上那只人类的手。  
“你觉得他会爱她吗？”他忍不住吐出这个问题，连Shiro自己都不清楚其中有几分是好奇，几分是不断滋生的、黑暗惶急的渴望。  
他能够轻易将人类的骨头摧折、粉碎，自然也能用这只手——这样的想法有时维持不止一个瞬息，需要些时间才能沉淀下去。他脑子里的声音慢慢说出：这样我就不会有……又或是，“这样我就能割断这个男孩的喉管”，或是，“这样我真正是个怪物了”。那几秒钟的恐怖念头像是脱离在他真实的躯壳之外，或正好相反，他的灵魂在顷刻间剖出了，浮在一旁冷眼谴责着这具披着人皮、内里却如熔浆溃败腐烂的物事。  
“他会的。”Keith笃定地说，目光突然变得令Shiro无法避开。他想松开Keith，但被一只有力起来的手抓住。“会比爱世上所有一切都要爱她，”对方说，又停顿了一下，“……他现在正是这么做的，不是吗？”  
十三岁那年，父亲最爱的玩具飞机撞上了一棵梧桐树，那时他把棒球帽扣向后，想装出一副新潮样子，四十多岁的老爸大多爱在儿女面前作这种姿态，他颇为夸张地大吼大叫，对着隐蔽在繁枝茂叶之后愤怒地吱吱尖叫着的松鼠挥舞拳头、拍打胸脯，只为逗得Shiro哈哈大笑，在草皮上滚来滚去，弄得后背都是绿色的草汁和细树棍儿。  
“好了啦，爸！”他叫道，爸爸微笑着过来拉起了他：“那只疯松鼠……算了，我们来把垃圾收拾好，你不想让锂电池的残骸毒死这棵美丽的树吧。”  
他们边拾捡起较大的碎片一边聊天，父亲提议弄个微型的国葬，用弹子枪代替礼炮，他总是有各种稀奇古怪的主意，像拿橡皮鸭子做火箭啦，用可乐瓶建核反应堆啦。接着，Shiro被打发上树，找找直升机的叶片是否掉在了那里。他从小爱爬树，尽管十六岁的他已经块头大得会对大部分适龄树木造成损害，十三岁的他却手脚敏捷，像只灰松鼠一样三两下就爬上最高的树杈分支。  
拆掉他们飞机的那只松鼠在某个地方发出不忿的响动。“别被那疯东西咬到了，Takashi！”啊，是的，那时候只有父母还这么称呼他，其他人都叫他“Shiro”。他笑着朝父亲挥了挥手，之后往树干顶端中空的部分看去。一开始Shiro以为自己闻到的是塑料受热焦化的气味，在越来越响的动物磨牙声中，他突然意识到树干里有一窝已经死去、正在腐烂的小松鼠。  
他向后一仰，尖叫起来，并往下坠去。  
“——也许我做不到。”Shiro说。  
“什么？”Keith迷惑地动了动，似乎从昏沉暧昧的状态清醒了一些。“我是说，”Shiro吞咽着，“如果我不能像人们期待的那样——大多数人会期待的那样，要是我，我……”  
一个科学家或许会爱他试管里的胚胎，别觉得这好笑。一个牙牙学语，小腿里的骨头尚且细软的孩子爱他的泰迪熊，将那线头、棉花拼凑的一团塞进被子哄睡觉，就像妈妈做的那样。靠社保过活的老太太将虎斑猫当成至宝，叫它我的塞西莉亚，我的好女儿。好孩子。乖孩子。亲亲宝贝。世人天生爱着自己的造物是种什么样的原理呢，莫非他们是将自我投射在那一无所知、尚不存在意义的胶囊之中，因为太过自爱，便也要爱自己的血肉。  
当迦拉人夺走他的手臂——人们自然而然对他表达同情，然而一旦知道他们将他变成一件工具，这儿敲敲，那儿打打，大多数人感到困惑，盯着他那异常的体态。他们也了解外星人迥异的生理系统，但嫁接在地球人身上，老兄，够糟糕的。Shiro也不能在一些迦拉人显然嗅见他身上气息、并投来疑虑目光时佯装无事，Keith往往会皱起鼻子，鞋子里藏着刀片一般走在他身旁。Keith当然全身心地爱着这个小小生灵，他爱上一样事物时就交付整副灵魂，那是多么危险的举动，他却奋不顾身。  
念及此，Shiro知道自己无法接着撒谎。“如果我没法爱她呢？”他在突如其来的哽咽中悄声问，微弱的暮色里，Keith惊讶地看着他。  
这坦白并不比曾在他皮肤留下疤痕的东西更伤人，即使在Shiro每天凌晨抱着马桶呕吐两回、直到胃袋里的东西全都清空的时候，他也没觉得有什么痛苦，可偏偏是这一刻，他好像再也无法忍受下去了，那些永远不会愈合的伤疤却被填上了另一种与之不符的期待，他没法就此接受这副扭曲的身体和随之孕育的事物。他被打碎过，是的，就像在这场永无宁日的战争里饱受折磨的每个士兵一样，但他受够了再装作自己从没被伤害过，如果他不承认这一点，那么活下去也失去了本有的意义，他不能原地踏步，等待着自己的噩梦终有一天将自己解放。  
有时他把自己的手臂抓得那么紧，以至于似乎能感受到不存在的神经末端传导而来的一点回声。  
Shiro感到Keith的手指擦过他的脸，抹去那些温热的泪水，Keith没有询问他，没有安慰他，他看着Shiro的样子让他突然意识到他们已经共度了这么长的时日。“我偶尔会觉得很……感激。”他说。  
“为了什么？”  
“你还在这儿，”Keith歪了歪头，“他还在这儿。”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
他笑了，在一片渺远的紫罗兰色里，那个笑容模糊而美丽。“我不相信经历了那么多破事我们都仍然活着是出于运气，但我也找不出个原因来，你知道我不擅长想这类事情。  
“我知道的是，由于我们做出的选择，或许有亿万人因此而活下来了。那么，这代表我们做的是对的，有个好的结果……在学院里他们总说结果最重要，对吧？  
“但我们都明白不是那样的。”  
他们并不能很合契地抱在一块儿，大半是因为隆起的小腹顶在他们中间，而Shiro把眼泪鼻水都弄到了枕头上。“对我来说，只要你在这儿就够了，宝贝。”Keith呢喃着，拥抱他。他们仿佛陷落在狮群的意识当中，群星漫无目的，他们共同观看一次日出，Shiro听见小小的心跳声，不确定自己是否在做梦。  
再给我一些时间吧。睡去之前，他想道。让我慢慢地去爱。

***

Kuron是什么时候回来的？Shiro辨不清时间，南十字星正挂在地球银河的夜晚上，他躺在一片燥热的汗水中，额头贴在Kuron颈边，听见他沉沉的呼吸声。滑进臀缝里那根手指毫无疑问是Keith的，他们小腿缠着，Keith捏了一下他的屁股，阴茎在腿间滑进滑出，故意磨着敏感的阴唇，随后股沟被紧紧顶住。Shiro是三人中唯一未着寸缕的一个，发情期、久睡与爱人的怀抱使他皮肤湿润滑腻，他热得有些头痛，那根老二又往里进了些，戳刺着穴口。Shiro开始后悔上次让Keith帮着除毛，他握着机器稳当地划过赤裸的外阴，在暴露的灯光下欣赏这番脆弱模样。现在Shiro的下体光洁饱满，当他们将老二从他体内抽出来的时候，甚至能清晰看到淫液黏连的丝线，像一道无辜的水流蔓下两腿。  
仅是被alpha的阴茎抵着，他就动情到泛滥如此，Keith不用什么技巧，沉进那片热流。Shiro在迷蒙中收紧下面的入口，他的呼吸打上Kuron同样潮热的皮肤，但还不够让对方就此醒来。他被困在了那双手臂里，在越来越清楚的侵入感中被身后的阴茎操着，黏糊挨蹭，两人都睡得软绵迷糊，身体全凭本能耸动。Shiro向后抓住Keith的手指，懒洋洋相互配合，在肉欲里昏昏浮沉，做一次爱仿佛用掉一生那么久。最后被体液充斥，Shiro的意识也模糊散乱、不知自己究竟是梦是醒。他似乎只是闭了闭眼，就发现Keith正紧紧贴住身体一侧，微湿的黑发遮住面容。对方把自己缩成报纸卷般的一团——睡熟以后这就成了他的下意识举动，只有等自己或Kuron将他揽进怀中才能逐渐放松下来、探出蜗壳般伸展自己的肢体。他全身湿黏黏还有些头晕，所幸精神状况还算好，爬下床时，不小心踩到Kuron的脚，引得他在睡梦里抗议地闷哼起来。  
阿特拉斯比他还早醒来，Shiro觉得自己从前睡得太久，现在似乎已经不需要休息，但她永远在他不知道的时候醒着。Shiro在医疗舱逗留片刻，随后溜达去尚未热闹起来的餐厅。Iverson正在一张桌子前打电话，手指捏住鼻梁两侧。  
“好了，好了，姑娘，”他严肃地说，“别哭鼻子。那小子叫什么来着？你得把他的社保号码和电话给我一下。”  
Shiro经过那张桌子时听见听筒里尖叫着“爸！你可别去找他！”于是用口型问对方是否需要离岸假期。他得到一个白眼和咬得咯咯响的牙齿，于是笑着走了。Kuron从餐厅另一端发现他，端着牛奶和燕麦粥碗大步过来坐到对面。  
“我困死了，昨晚一直没睡——哎，能给我个葡萄吗？”他眼巴巴盯着Shiro的盘子。“出什么事了吗？”Shiro将水果碗递过去，慢慢吃起麦片。  
“那只从塞比尔捕获的耀斑蝶不见了。”对方说。  
他茫然地抬起头来：“不见了？你是说有只满是辐射的一米长的外星蝴蝶在阿特拉斯上乱窜——”  
“不，不，”Kuron一副轻松随意的样子，又吃了些葡萄，“它回到它的自然栖息地去了，在那儿它很安全。阿特拉斯很好，事实上就影像来看，是她让它离开的。”  
Shiro消化了一会儿这没一处不古怪的话。“呃，我在想，下次离岸假期我们可以去个有海的地方，”Kuron说，“我还没真的见过大海呢。小时候那片人造沙滩已经离我们太远了，对吧？我们可以找片海滩露营，捉水母。就我们三个。”  
他小心地看着Shiro，似乎在征询他的意见。“我觉得这主意不错。”Shiro说，对方点点头，看上去很满意。过了一会儿他才想起来自己刚才想要问什么。  
“那只蝴蝶现在在哪儿？”  
灰色的眼睛里闪着光。“在太阳上。”他说道，在这艘庞大的舰船、在这个广袤的宇宙之中。Shiro睁大了眼睛。从每一颗遥远寒冷的行星看去，那太阳在蓬勃的热力和光中爆发着、旋转着……  
“在太阳上，”他喃喃着重复Kuron的话，几乎也要藏不住脸上的笑意，“**在太阳上。**”

END


End file.
